


Dionysus

by RikkuShinra



Series: Primulina [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting Kink, Gay Sex, Hint of gladnis, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loqi needs love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past gladnis, Possession, Somewhere, Sorry Not Sorry, This is my drug, Tifa is the best Tender, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Gladiolus has lost his way since Noctis disappeared into the crystal. As Ignis and Prompto do their own thing, Gladiolus finds himself more often than not too drunk to deal with his failures. Loqi is disgusted that the one powerful Sheild is nothing more than a drunk, but he owes it to Iris to look after her brother.





	Dionysus

It is a beautiful thing, Gladiolus knows. He may be a bit drunk, and now that he is thinking of it, he should not have had that last shot of Galahad Wild Turkey, mind drifting from the way the Loqi is glaring at him to how he would look coming undone above him. It would not take much, Gladio thinks as Loqi must force Gladio into the passenger side of his own vehicle. That fire that Loqi shows him more often than he really thinks is necessary, to him or anyone else, leaves a burning want between Gladio’s legs and he can’t help but run his palm over his crotch as Loqi, still muttering to himself about how unforgivable these actions are, how lucky Gladio is that he is the one that found him and not someone else, someone with a tad less honor and what situation Gladio could have found himself in. Gladio does not care, Loqi can be mad, he has a beautiful fire about him, its mesmerizing.

For a moment Loqi hesitates to slide the key into the ignition, glaring at Gladio, for what the other man is not sure. Gladio smiles, blinking slowly and Loqi turns his nose up, shifting the stick of the SUV. The car is loud, not due to age but by design. He does not remember much from the ride, but when he finally comes to its with his face firmly planted in the mouth of a toilet, hair being tugged back into a tight ponytail.

“You do this to often.” The voice is always disgusted and condescending, it’s an anchor Gladio has become grateful for. Gladio tries to wiggle away, surprised more by the strength the former General has in such a small body. The knee to his hip stills him, it is painful, uncomfortable and overwhelming. “What would His Majesty think?”

That is a low blow, but the brat is right. Noctis would be worried, if he saw him like this, a drunk. It’s not a daily thing, but when Gladiolus goes out for a night on the town everything turns a honey sweet shade of Sepia and the world is better. When it’s with Ignis or Prompto the world is a blur, time flies by too fast and Gladio is left in a sober stupor of the good old’ days before darkness consumed everything and Iris has become a tough warrior, a more fitting Shield to the boy that she had always loved and cherished just a bit too much.

Gladio does not answer only sighs into the bowl trying to wave the blonde away. Why the fuck was he the one to get him anyway. “Where’s Iris?”

“With Miss Aurum,” Loqi’s voice is distant, hushed under the sounds of water rushing through pipes, into the faucet and then down the drain. “She doesn’t like this ya ’know.”

When Loqi returns it’s with the gift of a cool compress, a glass of water and some aspirin. Gladiolus is thankful for the offer so he swallows his pride, the little that’s left to stand between his willingness to accept the help and to be a macho man and just suck the paid up, and takes the offered medication, handing the empty glass back to Loqi and the graciously taking the damp washrag with a smile. Loqi is not what he thought he would be, it is the man’s age and the fact he no longer looks twelve but twenty-four even at twenty-nine.

The next second, he is alone, left to his peace and his current growing friendship between the toilet and the contents of his stomach. When Gladio finally leaves the bathroom his throat is raw, stomach knotted but his breath is minty fresh and that’s what matters. It’s with the clear-headedness he now possesses that allows the smell of cooking ham and eggs to lure him into the kitchen. It may not be the gourmet Ignis works up, but Loqi for his holier-than-thou attitude of youth it’s with an amazing ability he makes the right greasy foods to coddle this hangover Gladio is developing. Loqi’s inexperience and amateur abilities on the stove awakens a desire in Gladiolus. The blond is a pleasant host, a bit off-putting, but it has been fourteen months since he last saw Ignis, so he makes do with Loqi as a suitable substitute for meals. Ignis at least smiled when he set out a plate of food, not glower with the intensity of a Super Nova

“Here,” a plate slides into view, eggs sunny side up, yokes intact and two slices of thick cut ham. Food is getting harder to come by and even for someone with some standing in this new world, Loqi has made a genuine sacrifice, albeit small, it is a change.

The next time it happens, Loqi isn’t so gentle with the plate. He’s livid this time, loudly banging the skillet into the sink, plate slams into the table jolting Gladiolus from his drunken stupor. Stupidly Gladiolus looks up, blinking away the small amount of alcohol he did have. He wasn’t drunk, a bit buzzed minding his own damned business. That is until a pair of hunters decided to start posturing for the barmaid, a gorgeous woman who reminded him a bit too much of Iris. His night out had gotten quickly ruined by the pair. It wasn’t even the ensuing bar fight that ruined the evening. The beer he could deal with, he learned to ignore the rowdy kids fresh from training, he even learned to ignore Loqi till his excessive nagging became too much and he was constantly left wondering why Iris never came, Tifa wouldn’t let them lay a hand on the girl nor would he.

The idiots had to touch the former General. Not just a grip on his arm, but a handful of ass and a promise of a good night to leave the Shield to his spilled ale. Before a crowd could form, the men where both face down on the ground, groaning in pain.

Gladiolus smirks at Loqi recalling the fight earlier that morning and how Loqi had caught the wrong side of a right hook, a dark bruise rising under the skin. Instead of drunken Gladio being drug out of another bar, Gladiolus had found it easier to heft Loqi up and over his shoulder. Which in hindsight wasn’t a good idea, Loqi was already wound up from the brawl, so picking him up and taking him out of bloodlust was like throwing a pissed off cat into a tub of water.

That South Paw hit like the Cup Noodle’s truck with no brakes. Loqi had stewed the entire way back to his apartment, arms crossed thankful that the streets were mostly deserted. The few that cared to gaze his way quickly looked somewhere else lest they are turned to stone. Gladiolus should have taken more care in setting Loqi down. He should have dropped him like a sack of potatoes, at least that would have given him an opening to get away from the spiteful man, but some gentlemanly instincts had taken over and Loqi was delivered to the ground like the Princess he could well have been. If it wasn’t for the swelling of bloodlust that is.

To Gladio and his stinging face, the punch seems to have taken some of that edge away from Loqi. The younger man slides into the seat crossed from him, a mug of tea between them and bows his head to his crossed arms.

“You okay?”

The arms tightened around the blond hair, shoulders rising to cover Loqi’s ears and drown out Gladiolus voice before he can speak anymore. Grunting, Gladio stabs at the eggs, metal, and glass tinging with each jab at the plate. He’s such a rude host.

It’s a treat when Prompto drops by, Lestallum isn’t his crowd but Gladiolus is. It’s a date when Ignis arrives days later with Talcott following dutifully behind awed. Talcott regales everyone with tales of Ignis’s daring descents into the darkest of caves, their research into old Solheim and how Ignis’s cooking has only gotten better. When the young man is asleep, Ignis is silent as Prompto tells their own tale of those same caves with a different person. Loqi isn’t there to hear these tales, he doesn’t come to pull Gladiolus from the watering hole after Ignis, Prompto, and Talcott depart.

He only appears, hair mussed recently pulled from the sweet embrace of Hypnos when Gladiolus bangs on his apartment door. “Where have you been?”

Loqi tilts his head bringing a hand up to his face to rub at his eyes as Hypnos tries to lure him back to the confines of his blankets. “Are you drunk?”

Gladiolus looks down at him, hand resting on the archway to help maintain balance. “Yes,” he leans forward, the overly sweet smell of licorice puffed into Loqi’s face. “Now where have you been?”

In the waning hazes of sleep, Loqi glowers, moving to shut his door, denying Gladiolus. “You should go home. Sleep on your own couch for once.”

Gladiolus stands moving his hand before the door catches it. It stops at his booted foot, leaving enough room to wiggle his leg in and push it open granting him permission to enter. The furious lion Loqi keeps bottled up inside is back, hands fisting at his sides. “What the fuck do you think you're doing? Go home.”

The demanding growl is a welcomed challenge to Gladiolus, something his inebriated mind concocts as he turns the deadbolt. It’s the dragon fire gaze or the attractive lack of clothing that spurs the Shield on. He isn’t too sure, but really, he just doesn’t care. All he knows is Loqi likes boxer briefs and they fit him quite nicely, and glasses make everything a thousand times hotter.

“You are gorgeous.” Drunk Gladio mutters, lips trailing dry kisses along the back of Loqi’s neck, the younger man stiffening in the tightly coiled arms, a blanket and pillow in hand. In the deepest reaches of his mind, Gladiolus is acutely aware the Loqi was going to willingly let him crash on his couch. Not now as Loqi worms his way out, brushing against the growing evidence that Gladio doesn’t harbor just feelings of friendship. The blanket and pillow are shoved at him, Loqi beating a hasty backward retreat. There is no hesitation as the items drop to the floor, Gladiolus following.

“Gladio,” even Loqi’s warnings become a euphoric call to primal needs and rising sobriety. They say the fastest way from point a to b is a direct path. For Loqi jumping on the bed to avoid Gladio is not a direct path in evasion. The tight grip on his ankle pulls his foot out from under him and sends him sprawling on his back, and he’s ready with his leg pulled back to offer a hard kick to Gladiolus’ face. It couldn’t hurt too much, seeing as he has two scars already. The aim is true, but even drunk Gladiolus has a fast reaction, jerks Loqi closure to him and settles between his thighs the shorter man's legs tugging and twisting to dislodge Gladiolus’ hold on him.

It only goads, and Loqi soon finds his legs trapped between the inside of Gladio’s arms and the sides of his chest. That makes the fight even more intense, Loqi pushing at him with one hand, vainly trying to push the other man away while having his other arm held none too gently by Gladio. A warm breath pushes through the fabric stills him, the scrap of teeth over his clothed member has the punishing pressure of his hand, particularly his thumb against Gladiolus’ sinus lessening.

“What are you doing?” Gladiolus looks up, its hard to see anything in the darkness but he can feel Loqi’s eyes on him. “Your drunk, you don’t know what you're doing.” Loqi’s whispered insistence is met by a raised brow. Outside of the bars and day to day hunts, assignments and maintaining some semblance of peace for the city in this dying world, Loqi is found amongst the medics. It's his knowledge of mechanics that they want, and the strangely soothing bedside manner that patients need. Loqi hasn’t gone out to fight since Cor, much to Loqi’s annoyance, placed the General in Rear-D and assigned to the hospital. Gladiolus for all his purpose as a Squad Leader has found himself on the receiving end of that care one too many times, far too recently at the behest of his sister who doesn’t want to lose another family member.

“I know exactly what I’m doing.” The fight is still there, the rough tug of nails against scalp as Gladiolus mouths the bulge. Hair twisting around Loqi’s fingers when Gladio pulls the underwear down freeing Loqi from the confines. He’d praise him, he almost does but Loqi is a conniving shit and digs his heel into Gladiolus’ side. This just isn’t going to work even if it makes his own cock pulse with the thought of winning this bout between them. Wrangling Loqi into submission takes Gladiolus back to the one time he saw a pig get hog tied and slaughtered. Noctis had been a bit queasy, even after watching them flay Graulas and Ignis fry up a steak. It was the size of the animal, to small to really defend itself, but it gave the hunters a workout. Loqi is far harder to get a grip on, he’s quick when he gets an opening which he has created.

Gladiolus grunts, shifting to hike the leg up over his shoulders. For a moment it leaves Loqi gasping, his leg caught between the shoulder and the arm holding him down and the mouth working to harden his cock. The sole free hand jerks, Loqi arching into the heat, and he pants. “I fucking hate you.”

Gladio ignores the bit of spite reveling in the way Loqi becomes hard and grows. It the fingers tug sharply, it’s painful but it’s a pain that Gladiolus can enjoy, one that makes his cockhead weep with anticipation. Loqi is content to thrust upwards, forcing Gladiolus’ head down, his rhythm thrown off as Gladiolus brings his free hand up to roll and massage his balls. A gentle tug and Loqi’s grasp lessen enough from Gladiolus’ hair that he’s free of the demanding grasp and places his lips on the pair, sucking them into his mouth and rolling them.

“Shiva’s fuck.” Loqi’s shifting above him and the next moment the room is bathed in bright light, both twisting their eyes shut. The burning sensation from the sudden onslaught of light fades, allowing Gladiolus to relish the sight before him, the deep V of Adonis’ belt, the clenching abs and the slight raise of pecks and the slack jaw as . Stature may be the least of Loqi’s issues, he’s grown to average height and the combination of girth and length leaves nothing for the man to desire, so his attitude is just him being a hard ass not for anything more than that’s just who he is. No compensation needed.

Being able to see him, and the way Loqi’s eyes land on Gladio has Gladio working himself out of his pants. Loqi moves, bringing his legs up to pull his underwear off, then settles back as he watches Gladiolus undress, hand rolling over the length of his dick. It starts loose and lazy, an arm under his head as he drinks in the quickly appearing skin and menagerie of tattoos that litter Gladiolus. Its so much unlike his own skin, un touched, no tattoos or piercings and scars so faint they are barely noticeable unless one looks closely. As Gladiolus discards his own boxers, he looks to the other, Loqi’s eyes transfixed on the juncture between his tights, hand grasping tighter and faster now.

“Loqi,” the deep husky inflection sends the blond over, and Gladiolus hadn’t really gotten started. Its fine, Gladiolus smiles bringing a hand to his erection, watching the twitching of those abs, painted in drops of white. Curiously, he leans over, running a finger through a think puddle that has pooled in a depression of muscle. Loqi watches open mouthed as Gladiolus licks his finger and savors the cum covered digit. “You taste amazing.”

The complement makes Loqi more compliant in this endeavor, directing the Shield with out question to a bottle of lube.

“Aren’t you a good Scout, always prepared.” Loqi blushes, watching Gladiolus shuffle through the top drawer, lifting a risqué magazine from the stash of lube and condoms. Its well thumbed through, spine white from constant bending and certain paged dog eared each featuring some heavy breasted women in various positions. It’s the paper that flutters to the floor that catches his eye. Loqi says nothing, still to blissed out from his orgasm, as Gladiolus silently reads the too familiar cursive scrawled on the back before turning it over to see the Goddess Prompto worships daily on the other side. If anything, the thought of Cindy riding Loqi turns him on even more.

Making his way over to Loqi, Gladiolus pours a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers, running his hands over the flagging members earning a strained choking sound from Loqi. The younger man turns in on himself, but Gladiolus lets go preferring to massage his balls briefly while adjusting the other man’s legs.

The first probing finger brings Loqi back to the present, but Gladiolus has one leg hooked over his shoulder, the other caught between his thighs. Loqi tenses, glaring at him. “Relax.”

“Get the fuck away from me.” Loqi huffs, fingers twisting in his blankets. “It hurts.”

Gladiolus hums, turning to kiss the inside of the thigh hooked over his shoulder. “Relax, it’ll feel good.” He brings his empty hand to Loqi’s leg, gently running his hands over the demarcated muscles, tense. “Just enjoy this,” Loqi shrinks away, turning his head as Gladiolus leans down to plant a chaste kiss tom his lips.

As he draws away, Loqi turns, glaring at him, “I’m not ahh,” brows gather as Gladio presses in, hitting the goal he had been seeking for far to long. “I’m not kissing you.” Loqi doesn’t push down the whimper that reverberates in his throat as another finger is pushed in.

“Why not?”

Loqi side eyes him as he leans in close, pressing in and twisting his fingers. Loqi debates as Gladiolus strokes that precious spot inside and his mouth falls open, jerking away as Gladiolus’ lips touch the corner of his mouth. The smell of black licorices still lingers on the other man’s breath and it causes Loqi’s stomach to turn, he hates the small, the taste and the fact that his cock had been in Gladiolus’s mouth. “Your breath stinks.”

Gladiolus pulls away, shoving in a third finger with enough force to pull a pitiful agonized whimper from Loqi. “Yeah, well you look like shit.”

Loqi lifts, inadvertently pushing down onto Gladiolus’s fingers. He is getting mad, the anger that had barely cooled roaring back. Gladiolus is not sure why Loqi is like this, but the smack is true to its mark and Gladiolus’s patience is running out. The second slap and Gladiolus is done, pulling his fingers quickly from Loqi and the other man grunts, tries to move away but this dance isn’t over, and Gladiolus doesn’t understand why Loqi treats him like he’s some pile of crap. Jerking the other man closure, a harsh tug on his legs, a battle begins between them. Loqi trying his toughest to get away from the inevitable and Gladiolus trying to pin the little fuck down. Loqi is a wiggly shit, but Gladiolus is tenacious and eventually fills the unyielding body below him, forcing Loqi’s head into the bunched-up sheets, one hand stretched out to the side, pressed down at the shoulder. Its slow going, as Gladiolus works himself in. Loqi’s resistance in amazing, but as Gladiolus pulls out, pushing in roughly and earing a surprised gasp from the fidgeting Loqi, he sure of his dominance.

“When did you get that picture?” Loqi doesn’t answer quick enough and Gladio rolls his hips as he leans over the smaller man moving his hand from his face to grip his neck. “When did you get the picture, I won’t ask again.”

Loqi doesn’t answer, trying to steady his breath as the pace picks up, wracking his body with pleasure even as Gladiolus angry fucks him into the bed missing his prostrate more often than not. The pained whimpers that leave the blond is music as Gladiolus picks up the pace. “Your fucking easy,” Loqi tries to push himself up, but the arm on his shoulder forces him back down fingers curling over his collar bone to pull him back into the man behind him. Gladiolus is huge, Loqi swallows and it fills as if the head of Gladiolus’ cock is in his throat. With each thrust Loqi pants, whimpering as he slowly adjusts to the thick intrusion.

It burns, and not from the lack of lube, which he can feel sliding down his legs. He’s just never done this, never expected to.

Loqi refuses to give Gladiolus the pleasure of knowing he may be enjoying this, that this roughness has his balls tightening and precum leaking from his head as its brushed against the blankets and his stomach. Suddenly he’s empty and his refuses to hold be the groan, its sounds like relief but the next moment he’s lifted up, Gladiolus moving to the head of his bed, stacking pillows all the while holding tightly to the back of his neck. He isn’t into rough sex, but the feeling of being forced to take something as thick as Gladiolus’ cock leaves his heart racing. It’s a fantasy come true for him, and he tucks away in his mind to thank the six for this chance. This experience that he can reflect on later as he strokes his cock in the middle of the night after pulling Gladio from another drunken stupor.

At the same time, Loqi hopes he doesn’t have to do that if Gladiolus is in the living room ever again.

Gladiolus glares at him, hand holding his hard cock up and he pats Loqi’s leg once. He thinks he’s in control having mounted the General once. He thinks he can be in charge for the rest of the night. Loqi continues his pitiful act of submission sliding down carefully on the freshly lubes organ, biting his lip in ecstasy as the tip presses into his prostrate. Gladiolus wants to see him take his cock while doing nothing. Loqi wants to create a slave.

“Go slow.” Gladiolus in a moment of tender affection smiles. Loqi nods, rolling his hips experimentally, well stretched and more relaxed now that he has the power even with Gladiolus’ hand gripping his hips to lead.

Loqi rolls his hips again, grinding down and twisting slightly, it feels amazing. So, he does it again, and again, and again. Gladiolus’ fingers digging into his sides as the pace picks up. “Slow down I’m close.” Gladiolus warns, and Loqi just looks down at him with a smirk. He’s closes as well, his muscles tightening in his thighs. As Loqi lifts, he drops down hard and fast and Gladiolus is gripping his hips tightly. He feels the tug of another orgasm, its distant but as he continues to lift and drop riding Gladiolus like he was personally saving all the chocobos that had and will forever exist he takes the time to admire his handy work. Gladiolus with his head thrown back, hair sticking to his face with sweat, he reaches out arching his back and allowing the Dionysus below him to bring him to the heavens. Gladiolus cums first, hips sending Loqi’s well meaning rhythm off as he quickly bucks into his, forcing Loqi’s hips down to meet each hard thrust, cock pulsating with each warm spurt of cum.

Still riding his orgasmic high, Gladiolus pulls Loqi to his chest, adjusting so he can spread Loqi’s cheeks apart and continues to fuck him, cum mixing with lube and hitting that perfect spot each time.

Loqi digs the tips of his fingers, nails dig into Gladiolus’ chest, his second orgasm washing over him to coat both his and Gladiolus’ stomachs in spunk. He shutters above the larger man as Gladiolus pulls out. Disgusted in the feeling of cum leaking from his hole, Loqi stands, ass aching and shuffles to his bathroom to shower. Returning to his room, the smell of sex lingers in the air, but Gladiolus is gone. For the better, Loqi sighs pulling on a pair of loose pajama pants and a matching pajama shirt. The other man’s clothes are gone as well. It’s a bit disheartening, Loqi would have offered for him to stay, but Gladiolus has other plans. The apartment is dark as he goes to make sure the door is locked.

Loqi sighs, leaning his head on the cool wood of the door, he won’t admit that he hates the silence that surrounds him, and he can’t admit that he wishes Gladiolus had stayed.

“Wow, intimate relationships with the door huh?”

Loqi jerks away, the light from the half bath filling the living room, shadowing Gladiolus as he stands in the door way. “What are you doing? I though you left.”

From the light Loqi can see Gladiolus has a hand to his mouth, arm cocked slightly. “Do you want me to leave?” Loqi says nothing again, he wants to keep his needs to himself. “I was brushing my teeth as someone refuses to kiss me if I smell like alcohol.”

“Or you have their dick in your mouth. Its really rude.”

Gladiolus hums and backs into the bathroom. “I’ll be there in a minute. If that’s okay with you.”

The corner of his mouth turns up and Loqi looks away, “yeah. That’s fine.”

“Good, because I hadn’t planned to leave after that.” The door closes, allowing Loqi the privacy to smile. Loqi returns to bed, pulling his sheets around him the smell lessened. Its not long till the bed dips behind him, Gladiolus sliding in behind him. “So, you where a virgin.” Loqi groans, burying his face into his pillow and dragging it with him as Gladiolus shifts to pull him close. “That’s fucking hot.”

“Go to sleep.” Loqi sighs, closing his eyes. Behind him, Gladiolus buries his face into the nap of Loqi’s neck, and the room is silent, Hypnos opening his arms for them to come to his safe embrace.

“So that picture, wanna tell me about it?”

“Oh my, Gladiolus, just go to sleep!”  

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-serving. I also hate the word keening. Rear-D means Rear detachment. It's part of a company that stays back with injured soldiers. Also, I love Tifa, shes just an older Iris (so I love Iris also).


End file.
